


Too Young

by GhostOfNoah



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s, OutsidersAU, greaserAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfNoah/pseuds/GhostOfNoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Damian's first rumble...they were fighting for all the right reasons, and it all went so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young

“Grayson. I see you have the whole gang.”, it was more of an observation than a question but Dick answered anyway. 

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

That was a lie. If it were up to him he would have locked his siblings in a closet and fought in the rumble on his own. But that’s not how things were done, and besides, getting them all in a closet without a fight would probably be worse. 

He took a quick scan of the crowd opposing them. Queen’s boys were leading of course, they were the whole reason they were there, sprinkled among them were a few boys who looked like they’d never thrown a punch in their lives. 

Hair combed to the side and vests freshly ironed. They wouldn’t last. The thought made Dick both worried and relieved. With him he knew Jason would be itching for a fight, Tim was there too only just holding back Damian, Cassandra keeping a close eye. He could feel Wally protectively behind and Jaime not too far from him. 

“You’re missing one!” Roy smirked from the other side of the basketball court. The obvious point made Tim shiver. 

Kon should have been here. Would have been here. But Connor and Roy weren’t too ‘approving’ of Tim’s new beau and decided something should be done about it. It was supposed to be a joke, they said. 

But when they followed him on the way home from school, waited until traffic had picked up while waiting for the crossing light and then gave him a hard shove into the street; Tim along with everyone else refused to believe it was an accident.

“Looks like they brought the youngest to finally get his teeth kicked in.”, Connor joined in. 

“You touch a hair on his head, Hawke and I’ll be the reason you never walk again.” Jason threatened back.

The thought didn’t ease Dick any. This was Damian’s first fight, and though he looked wild, Dick told everyone before they left that should things take a turn they were to make sure Tim got Damian out. Much to Damian’s dismay.

“Are we doing this or not?” Roy called.

Jason sucked his teeth. One of the worst things to come of this was Roy. He used to be with them. Used to fight for their cause. For Jason. But things had gone so wrong so fast and before anything could be properly sorted Roy found himself on the wrong side of the tracks. 

“Keep it clean,” Dick finally spoke, “No weapons.”

“Yeah yeah, if you call fighting with a girl clean.” Connor grinned and blew a kiss to Cassandra.

She smirked dangerously and darted with careful speed across the court. She caught Roy in the stomach and he fell to his knees with a cough.  Just like that everyone rushed at each other, fists in the air.

Dick caught a small kid, who he recognized as Mikron or Mick, in the jaw and he hit the floor easily. 

Baran, nicknamed Mammoth for good reason, was making a beeline for Jason. Which was, in theory, smart. Jason was easily the toughest of them, but Mammoth, albeit huge, was slow. Jason hit the floor and slid between his legs, popping up just as quickly on the other side. He kicked out his legs, and finished him with a hard kick to the back of his head before hurrying over to Jaime who was minutes away from losing all the teeth in his mouth. 

Cassandra was silently picking through the scared ones, most of them fled the second they saw her coming for them.

Tim and Wally were putting one hell of a fight up against Roy. He swung and kicked at them furiously, and when one would try and hit him from behind he would turn suddenly and they would have to duck. This went on for some time, before Roy luckily stumbled and Tim caught his arms up from behind. He struggled but Wally calmed him with a right hook to the gut, taking the wind right out of him. 

Taking a second to take a head count, Dick was able to see everyone with the upper hand, but no Damian. He took a quick jog up the length to see what he could without drawing attention to either of them. 

He found his youngest sibling almost exacty across from him sporting a bloody nose and split lip, his eyes wild and his fists red and swollen. To Dick’s relief he seemed to be holding his own. The small boy looked around for any free game before seeing something Dick couldn’t.

Without a second thought, Damian took off across the court. Connor was coming at Jason from his blind spot, reaching for something Dick couldn’t see. He cursed to himself, and made for his brothers. He said no weapons, they all agreed on it, but Dick should have known better. 

His heart was pounding and before he could do anything, say anything, time seemed to slow. 

Connor pulled a switchblade from his Varsity jacket and made for Jason’s exposed arm, but Damian came out of the left faster than lightning and shoved Jason with his shoulder hard, causing him to stumble into an unfortunate bystander, and for the blade meant for Jason’s arm to catch Damian straight across the throat.

Dick suddenly couldn’t breathe and the only thing to tell him the world was still moving was a shrill scream from Tim.  Beads of red kissed the surface of Damian’s throat and he clutched it desperately, his expression terrified and frantic. Tim came up from behind him and caught him before he could fall. 

Somehow, he wouldn’t remember after, Dick found himself by Tim. Jason tackled a frantic Connor to the ground and began wailing on him. 

“Dick, Dick we need to call someone, we-we need to get to a hospital.”, Tim spoke between sobs. 

Damian looked right at him, clutching at his throat helplessly. Tears poured from his eyes and Dick tried to help by applying pressure to the mortal wound. Blood poured through his fingers like water.

“Just take short breaths, okay?”, Dick instructed. His voice sounded so far away. 

Damian opened his mouth to speak, and thick dark blood spilled down his chin. He coughed a sob, and blood hit Dick in the face. Cassandra came seemingly out of nowhere and pushed Dick to the side, her hands taking over Dick’s. 

“Oh Jesus Christ,”, Tim wailed, “Shh shh Damian, you’re okay,”

But the look on the boys face told them they were terrible liars. Dick fumbled with Damian’s sweat drenched hair, the blood bringing him to hysterics. 

“Jason!”, he screamed, and as a response he was there in a heartbeat. Damian looked to him for some kind of desperate comfort, but Jason could give him nothing. 

He fussed with the boys hair, but with a final choke and spit of blood he was gone. 

Dick pulled his hands back shakily and began to hyperventilate. Cassandra immediately began CPR in a desperate attempt to bring him back. Jason fell back from the position he’d been on and Tim let out a shaky scream. He was sure there were others around them, talking or crying, but Dick wasn’t aware of anything other than his small, broken family.  Nothing else in the world mattered.


End file.
